The Visit from Jess
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After a one night stand in season 6 Rory has Jess's baby daughter and he comes back to be a father in season 7 the day after Rory's graduation party.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night after a 1 night stand with Jess in season 6 Rory is feeding her baby daughter in her highchair in the kitchen at Lorelai's the day after her graduation party in the hollow in season 7 when there is a knock on the front door.

''I got it.'' Lorelai says and get's up to go and answer the door.

Lorelai open's the door.

''Jess'' she says

''Hi is Rory here?'' he asks her

''oh yea she's just in the kitchen feeding the baby come on.'' she takes him to the kitchen.

''hunnie look whose here.'' Lorelai says

Rory look's up from feeding the baby.

''Hi Jess.'' she says

''hey sweetie Hi baby.'' he says and kisses her then the baby's head.

''ok I will let you guy's talk I'll be at the Inn if you need me for anything.'' she tell's them

''okay thank's mom.'' Rory says

Lorelai kisses the baby's head and leaves the kitchen and grab's her key's and purse and leave's the house and goes to the Inn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''So what are you doing here?'' Rory asks him feeding the baby

''just came to see you and my daughter.'' he tell's her

''oh okay so spontaneous visit?'' she asks him

''something like that yes.'' he tell's her

''so can I get you a drink or something?'' she asks him

''sure.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and put's down the baby food and goes to the fridge and pour;s him some lemonade here ya go

''thank you.'' he says

''your welcome.'' she says and smiles

''so do you want to try feeding your daughter?'' she asks him

''sure.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and hand's him the spoon.

Jess sit's down and pick's up the jar of food and the baby who is getting more aggitated because she's hungry hit's her tray angrily

'''okay hang on daddy's coming.'' he tell's her and get's some food on the spoon and put's it in her mouth.

'''wow it's easy.'' he says

''yea well not when she spit's it back at you.'' Rory tell's him and smiles at him just watching him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what's with all the boxes and decoration's?'' Jess asks her

''oh well I just graduated from Yale and moved back home with mom n the baby and Stars Hollow threw me a big surprise graduation party last night.'' she tell's him

''oh well didn't it rain?'' he asks her

''yea but they had the whole town square covered in tarp's but the party still went on and it was fun.'' she tell's him

''oh well congradulation's.'' he says to her

''thank's Jess.'' she says

''so let me ask you something?'' she question's him

''yes?'' he question's her

''are you ready to step it up and be a man and take car and be a father to your daughter and maybe move in with us or we can find out own place to live that's close by?'' she asks him

''I'll think about it.'' he tell's her while he feed's the baby

''okay good.'' she says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''your mom would let me move in and stay and sleep here?'' he asks her

''well yea for a little while at least until we find our own place don't worry I will talk to her about it I'm sure it would be okay as long as your ok with sleeping on the couch.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says

''where are you staying while you are here?'' she asks him

''oh crashing on Luke's couch.'' he tell's her

'oh okay.'' she says

Jess gives the baby some more food.

''mmm.'' the baby says and clap's her hand's happily.

Jess laugh's ''is that good baby?'' he asks her

''mmm'' she answer's him

''so you saw Luke already?'' Rory asks him

''um yea I did.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says

''she like's you.'' Rory tell's him and smiles

Jess smiles at the baby and wipe's her mouth ''ok kido your done.'' he tell's her and wipe's her hand's with a diaper wipe and get's her out of her high chair. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jess kisses the baby's cheek.

the baby slobber's all over his.

''ew gross baby slobber.'' Jess jokes

''Rory laugh's ''that would be a kiss.'' she tell's him

''eww baby is that a kiss for daddy?'' he asks the baby

the baby just giggles.

''come on let's go into the livingroom.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's him and thier daughter into the livingroom and sit's on the couch with them.

''so are you sure that you are ok with me being here?'' Jess asks her

''yes I'm happy that your here.'' she tell's him and smiles at him and hold's his hand gently

''good.'' he says and watches his daughter chew on her chubby little fist. 


End file.
